If The Fates Allow
by ktfranceebee
Summary: Kurt and Dave recollect on their first Christmas together, while making memories for years to come. A Sequel to "Blue Eyes (I Hold You Near)", but can be read on its own as well. Christmas, Future Kurtofsky Fic


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

**A/N: **Okay, so... Despite this being a prequel/sequel to my Kurtofsky fic "Blue Eyes" you definitely don't need to read that to enjoy my little Christmas Kurtofsky Oneshot that I have here. But this does contain headcanons for my other story. So by all means, read that if you haven't already, but stilll... Totally not necessary! :D

Also the title is from the song "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas."

* * *

**If the Fates Allow**

A _Blue Eyes (I Hold You Near)_ Sequel

By ktfranceebee

"Don't you think that's enough tinsel?"

It was literally the night before Christmas and Kurt and Dave were lounging around in their warm, comfy sweaters and slouchy pajama pants, drinking virgin eggnog, and listening to the deep, rich tones of ole' Blue Eyes' voice as he sang _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ from Dave's iPod, connected to his iHome system. It would be their third Christmas spent together, and their second Christmas in their apartment and as a couple. Dave sat with his back against the loveseat, surrounded in empty boxes that once held ornaments just a few hours earlier. He watched Kurt fondly from where he stood in front of the glimmering tree, swaying on the spot and slowly rocking his hips to the tempo as he sang the back-up parts to Frank Sinatra's lead. From the branches hung baubles, and fake, crystalline snowflakes and icicles, as well as more decorative ornaments such as silver musical notes and clefts that hung from bright red ribbon, as well as NYADA and NYU insignia ornaments, football shaped baubles and clear, glass ornaments with pictures of the two of them and their families, as they would not be able to return Ohio that Christmas. Burt and Carole were treating themselves with a vacation to lively Rio de Janeiro with the increase in money Mr. Hummel made since becoming a congressman.

Kurt rotated his head, his hand pausing in mid air as he gave Dave a murderous glare that did not intimidate him in the slightest.

"You… Do know who you are talking to right?" Kurt drawled as he narrowed his eyes, while looking at Dave as if perhaps he had incurred some sort of head trauma. Kurt shook his head incredulously as he carefully placed some more gleaming, gossamer strands so that they clung scarcely to the synthetic, plastic needles of their fake tree, just barely a foot taller than Kurt. "I won't be done with this tree until it looks like it looks like a prop from a Lady Gaga Christmas concert. Now fill me up, would you?" Kurt asked, picking up his glass off of the coffee table behind him and handing it to Dave. Dave sighed taking the glass with one hand and pushing himself off the floor with the other.

"Are you upset that we aren't at home for Christmas?" Dave asked as he pulled open the fridge and pulled out the carton of non-fat eggnog.

Kurt seemed to mull over his response, taking his time to think of a response as he hunted for any bare branches.

"But… This _is_ my home." Kurt craned his neck, to look at Dave briefly from where he was mostly hidden behind the tree. "Or at least wherever _you_ are is my home." He finished softly, but not attempting to hide the timid smile on his face.

"Okay," Dave started gently as he poured the thick, rich liquid into the glass, not wanting to show lack of appreciation towards Kurt's sentiment,  
"but what about not being able to see your family for Christmas for the second year in a row?"

"I think that the fact that I wasn't going back to Ohio for Christmas shouldn't have stopped you from going home to see your dad."

Dave shrugged nonchalantly as he put the container away. "I wasn't about to leave you alone on Christmas. My dad understands. Besides… It's not like he'll be alone on Christmas this year. I'm just glad he's finally seeing someone, y'know. He deserves to be happy too, after everything that happened with my mom."

Kurt gave Dave a knowing, if not sad, smile.

"I guess this is just what it means to grow up." Kurt took the drink from Dave, staring at its contents. "We grow up and learn what it means to be adults who have responsibilities while our parents are probably rejoicing that they don't have to spend copious amounts of money or attempt to cater to our every whim with nonsensical ideologies about some giant beardy guy and in the sky and his miracle child, or else a one hundred and fifty year old man who has the stamina to deliver presents to more than 7 billion people in forty time zones." Dave snorted. "Whether I believe in anything at all or not, for me, has nothing to do with Christmas. It's about being with the people I love. Or at least knowing that the one's_ I_ love are with someone _they_ love. And dad has Carole, Finn has Rachel, and I have you," Kurt finished, reaching out to lay his hand on Dave's chest as he smiled into his eggnog. Dave lifted his own hand and placed it on top of Kurt's, curling his fingers around it.

"I love you, you know that?" Dave lifted the hand to his lips and kissed the smooth knuckles of Kurt's hand.

"I do," Kurt said, letting his hand rest on the scruff coating Dave's cheek. As Dave moved back to the couch, Kurt let his hand drop to his side.

"Can you believe this will be our second Christmas together?" Dave asked, almost not believing it himself.

"Second?" Kurt looked appalled. "What are you talking about? This is our third!"

"You're counting the one before we moved into together?"

"Yes, of course. How could I not? It was only the Christmas that we invited you and your dad over for dinner the semester after we ran into each other here. Isn't that kind of worth remembering?"

Dave groaned, but laughed in embarrassment as he hid his head in his knees. "I don't think I even _want _to remember how much of a fucking mess I was that day."

"What do you mean you were a mess? I thought we had fun." Kurt frowned disappointedly. "I mean… I thought that the fact that my dad didn't turn the turkey carver on you made for a rather successful evening." Dave lifted his head, his face horrified. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Kidding! Now tell me why you were mess… before I shank you with one of these plastic icicles." Dave shook his head as Kurt plucked one of the decorations off the tree and waved it around for good measure.

"You love putting me on the spot don't you?" Dave rubbed his forehead self-consciously.

"Of course. Amateur interrogation is how I get my kicks." Dave sighed dejectedly as Kurt sat on the couch opposite of him. Kurt looked at Dave with bright eyes and a devoted expression.

"Tell me why you were so nervous," Kurt imposed, gentler this time.

Dave scoffed, but conceded.

"Let me count the ways."

* * *

_"I got it! I got it!"_

_The chiming of the doorbell echoed through the Hummel household as Kurt pushed past Finn, who was blocking the threshold between the living room and the kitchen, as he argued with his mom over how he wished she would serve corn over brussel sprouts for dinner, as brussel sprouts, apparently, smelled too much like boys' locker room at their old high school. Kurt suppressed a gag at the comparison, though he couldn't argue the similarity. Instead, he rushed into the living room, where his dad had just stood up from the couch at the arrival of their guests._

_Kurt sighed as he exchanged a look with his dad, and ignoring the fact that their guests were there, and he gripped his dad's shoulders._

_"Dad, please._ Please _go easy on him okay?" he begged. "I know what you're thinking, and—"_

_"Kurt, we already talked about this," Burt interrupted in a patient tone._

_"He has_ completely _changed and he's one of my best friends._

_"Paul was just in two weeks ago for an oil change. It's not like we don't talk about you two." Burt attempted to explain before Kurt cut him off again._

_"We're both adults now and I forgave him a long time ago."_

_The doorbell rang once more._

_"If you don't answer the door I will."_

_"Okay, okay," Kurt said tramping towards the door. Just before reaching for the handle, he smoothed down his emerald green vest with gold threading, before tugging down the cuffs to his poinsettia red collared shirt and brushing off the imaginary dust upon his golden pants from his audition to NYADA._

_The tight, nervous smile on his face relaxed as he opened the door to see the two very similar yet warm faces on the other side._

_"Hello, Mr. Karofsky._ David." _He pulled the door ajar and stepped aside to let them pass. "Please come in. Welcome to our home," he gave a simpering smile._

_"Thank you so much for inviting us, Kurt. And please, the least you can do is call me Paul. You invited us, after all."_

_Kurt nodded, slightly distracted as Dave stepped in after his dad. He wore a simple pair of jeans, clean, black Vans, and his grey NYU sweater. _

_"Of course," he said brightly. "Hi, Dave."_

_Dave smiled gently as Kurt brushed against him as he shut the door._

_"It's good to see you again, Paul. Can I get you a beer? Carole said dinner should be about ready." He finally turned to Dave and acknowledged him. _

_"David," Burt asked, somewhat tightly. "Would you like something to drink?"_

_"Oh, no… I'm alright for now, Mr. Hummel. Thank you," Dave rambled before the two older men disappeared in the kitchen leaving Kurt and Dave alone._

_"Hey," Kurt blinked in amusement, tilting his head. "You alright?"_

_"Yeah, m'fine," Dave laughed, the sound holding an anxious edge. "So… Was the Sorting Hat unable to decide where to put you or…? Dave chuckled, reaching out to touch Kurt's vest before pulling back, thinking better of it. "You're looking very Gryffindor meets Slytherin."Kurt narrowed his eyes ruefully. _

_"Haha. Thank you for the very nerdy simile. But I am very festive, aren't I?" Kurt said enthusiastically, not taking offense. Instead, he held out his arms and looked down at his ensemble. "Can't say the same about you."_

_Dave shrugged._

_"Eh, you're festive enough for the both of us," Dave said with a smile, and Kurt picked up on the compliment._

_"I missed you though, are you sure is everything al—"_

_"Hey, man!" Finn had entered the living room, interrupting Kurt as he nodded in Dave's direction. It had been more than two years since Finn and Dave last saw each other and Kurt couldn't sense any animosity between the two of them. _

_Finn had a mouthful of dinner roll that he must have snuck from the bread basket and out from underneath his mom's nose. _

_"Mistletoe, you two. You know what that means," Finn said in a singsong voice before cackling, halfway choking on the crumbs in his mouth as he bounded up the stairs as Kurt screeched after him. _

_"Finn, I swear to God, I am going to murder your girlfriend quicker than you can say_ reasonable doubt." _Kurt huffed, staring up at the innocent looking foliage and white berries dangling above their heads._

_"I am so sorry. Rachel was here the other day and I guess she thought she would try to be funny and I had no ide—"_

_"Hey, it's okay," Dave said calmly, despite the blush that stained his cheeks. "But um…" He cleared his throat and Kurt stared up at him curiously. Dave leaned down quickly, placing his hand on Kurt's elbow as his lips gently grazed Kurt's cheek._

_As he pulled away, he ducked his head bashfully and Kurt stared at him, dumbfounded, before an appreciative smile broke out on his face._

_"Merry Christmas, Kurt."_

_"Merry Christmas, David."_

* * *

"I still can't believe I thought it was a good idea to kiss you. Even if it was just on the cheek," Dave recalled. Kurt smiled cheekily.

"My boyfriend is the cutest," Kurt practically cooed, looking at Dave like he was some sort of puppy dog that just learned a new trick.

"Now you're just patronizing me," Dave said grumpily as he rolled his eyes. Kurt reached out to stroke his hair.

"No, you were just being polite. God, what was wrong with me. I should have been all over you, David Karofsky."

"Why? You had just gotten out of your relationship with Blaine… Besides… I was just grateful to have you as a friend. I wasn't about to let the fact that I was still a complete weirdo around you ruin our friendship."

"So, you had a crush on me. So what? It's endearing."

"You called my massive boner for you a crush?" Dave raised his eyebrows.

"Well, now you're just trying to flatter me."

"Oh, really? We'll see about that."

* * *

_Kurt and Dave sat in their chairs down at their end of the table, and across from each other. Burt and Finn sat at either end and while Kurt was next to Carole, Dave sat next to his dad. Not even half an hour into the meal, everyone, save for Finn, had finished eating. They were attempting to digest their large meal before moving on to the caramel pumpkin cheesecake with gingersnap and pecan crust that Kurt had made. Burt and Paul were on their third beer while Carole sipped on her second glass of white zinfandel. While Finn drank his Dr. Pepper from a can, Kurt had opted to make Shirley temples for both he and Dave._

_"Would you like another glass?" Kurt asked, sucking on the cherry he managed to pluck from the melting ice and diluted ginger ale._

_"Oh, God, no. Thank you. But I'll probably explode if I try to ingest anything else," Dave said patting his belly._

_"I've always loved Shirley Temples," Kurt said melancholically, pulling the stem off of the cherry between his teeth and chewing it thoughtfully, enjoying the sweet, syrupy flavor on his tongue. "My mom would make them for me as I just loved pretending like I was one of the adults. Sophisticated and all that jazz."_

_Dave scoffed. "I loved them for the cherries. My mom would always give me a couple extra," Dave said, smiling sadly while reminiscing. _

_"If anything I became quite skilled at tying cherry stems with my tongue."_

_"No way. You're lying," Dave said, blowing him off._

_"You think I would lie about such a talent?" Kurt asked in an affronted tone, the escalation in the volume of their voices going unnoticed by their parents wrapped up in their own conversation. "Fine, how about this…" Kurt leaned forward, holding the tiny stem out to Dave threateningly. "If I can't tie this stem into a knot in my mouth in less than forty-five seconds, then I promise to pay for your coffee the next time we go out."_

_"Fine, it's a da—Plan." _

_"Fine." Kurt agreed, missing Dave's slip. "Finn," Kurt turned his head sharply toward Finn who was attempting to finish his third helping of candied sweet potatoes. "You can keep time."_

_Finn looked up, his head darting between the two of them. He had a smidgen of gooey marshmallow stuck to the corner of his mouth. "Wot? Wha cahn't Day do et?" Finn pointed at Dave with his fork, and Dave had to shield himself as bits of orange chunks flew in his direction. "M' eatin'."_

_"Gross. Fine, Dave. You keep track, but if you cheat, I swear…"_

_"I won't cheat. I won't cheat," Dave chanted in amusement as he pulled up his sleeve to look at his watch. "Fine, Hummel. Forty-five seconds. Ready? Go."_

_Kurt stuck the stem in his mouth. His gaze was fierce upon Dave. He kept one end of the stem firmly between his teeth as he manipulated the opposite end to curve in around itself. As he glanced up in concentration towards the ceiling, he missed the way that Dave blanched as he watched his mouth work around the small object, and his pink lips pucker. Finally, after Kurt flattened his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he felt the end of the stem make its way through the loop, he bit the end once more as he pulled his tongue back, knotting it tight._

_"Done!" Kurt cried as he pulled the stem out of his mouth. Dave shook his head in a daze as he looked down at his watch._

_"Twenty-nine seconds," Dave said weakly._

_"Twenty-nine?" Kurt reiterated in amazement. He chortled. "Darn, I should have made the bet for less than thirty seconds then. Well, David." He sat back in his chair proudly. "It looks like you owe me a coffee." _

_"Yeah, okay." Dave mumbled, glancing around the room, his eyes resting on his lap momentarily, but avoiding Kurt. He shifted in his seat restlessly. "Um… I'm just… Gonna go to the bathroom. Excuse me." Dave stood up. Throwing his napkin down next to his plate as he stood up, and pulled down his sweater slightly._

_Kurt misconstrued the action as he turned towards Finn who refused to meet his gaze and, instead , hastily spooned the entire mountainous glob of mashed potatoes on his plate and into his mouth._

_"Am I the only male on this planet who isn't a sore loser?" Kurt huffed sitting back in his chair as he heard the bathroom door shut down the hall._

* * *

"Oh… My God," Kurt said in a mix of realization and horror.

"I know, I'm sorry," Dave bemoaned.

"You're… You're telling me you… Rubbed one out?" he asked with a hiss, his voice growing steadily louder and more enraged. "In the guest bathroom?"

"What? No. Fuck. Of course not." Dave laughed somewhat relieved. "But isn't the fact that I had to excuse myself to splash some cold water on my face because I was practically pitching a tent for you bad enough?"

Kurt stared at Dave blankly before breaking out into a chuckle that grew into a full blown guffawing laugh. He held his sides as he fell over on the arm of the couch. As his laughter died down, he looked at Dave with his face squished and red and his eyes watery.

"Thanks. Your amusement at my expense makes me feel a million times better. I'm sure I won't have flashbacks for years to come."

Kurt licked his lips thoughtfully, recalling the occasion, before stretching towards Dave and kissing him softly; reassuringly.

"I still think it's flattering," Kurt said plainly. "I like that I had—have—that effect on you. Despite what you might think, I was never all that confident in the "sex appeal" department."

"Well, I'm glad that I have such a positive effect on your ego." Dave sat up when he started to become sore from sitting on the floor. After he moved to the loveseat behind him, Kurt slipped his hand into his.

"You know, that Christmas was one of the best ones I had in a really long time," Kurt divulged. Dave looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean… The year before that I mine and Blaine's relationship was becoming strained from the distance. I guess the one before that was okay, despite Dad having to leave the next day to go to Washington. And the year before that…"

"I was still an asshole to you," Dave offered. Kurt ignored him, sighing, going back to their original topic of conversation.

"Did my asking you to move in have any _impact _on your emotional well-being," Kurt asked teasingly.

Dave toyed with Kurt's hand, splaying their fingers so that only their fingertips were touching.

"Yes," Dave said confidently. "Considering you gave me one of the best Christmas presents that I could have asked for."

* * *

_"Hey, you're not mad about you losing that bet earlier are you?" Kurt asked timidly as he pulled Dave into the stair well. The rest of their families were in the living room, and the two of them had just finished up helping Carole with the dishes._

_"What? No. Of course not. I was just... Um. It's not important." Dave gave Kurt a reassuring smile. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yes. I mean…" Kurt paused. "I don't know, actually. Do you think we can talk in private?"_

_"Yeah, sure. You're making me kind of nervous though." Kurt laughed, the frown disappearing from his face_

_"I'm sorry. Come on. Follow me." Kurt took Dave's hand gently in his and dragged him up the stairs to his bedroom. When he opened the door, he shut the door behind them so that the door was opened just a crack._

_"Sorry," Kurt said, an apologetic grimace forming on his face. "House rule. I guess even though I'm in college I'm still not allowed to shut the door when I have a boy in my room." Kurt huffed out a laugh, before it caught in his throat at what he was implying. "I mean… Not that we would, um… I mean… That's not why I…"_

_"Kurt, it's fine," Dave said trying to be blasé as he turned away from Kurt's mortified expression in an effort not to reveal his hurt one. He examined the contents on Kurt's bookshelf to occupy himself. Seeing the crown on the cubic zirconium studded skull made him realize that nothing in that room was safe to look at without remembering any awful high school memories. The fact that Kurt didn't chuck out the crown only made him realize how much stronger a person Kurt was compared to him._

_"I… I had something I wanted to give you for Christmas," Kurt said, his voice squeakier than normal. He strode in jerky movements over to his desk where he picked up a manila envelope with a glossy red bow._

_"Kurt, you didn't have to get me anything. I mean… I didn't… Get you anything," he finished lamely._

_"It's not exactly a present, though," Kurt said, motioning towards the bed. Dave sat down, his legs hanging off the sides as Kurt sat down next to him with one leg tucked underneath the other. "It's… More of an idea… Or a proposition, if you will. Open it."_

_"Okay…" Dave squeezed the metal wings together and lifted up the flap. While he knew from the sheer flatness of the envelope that only papers could be inside. What the papers had upon them, though, Dave had no idea._

_Dave pulled the packet of printer paper out and stared at them in confusion. Dave looked up at Kurt's eager expression before flipping through the ten or so pages. _

_"I'm confused."_

_"It's apartment listings." Kurt pointed out._

_"Yeah, I… Can see that." He nodded numbly._

_"And, right here…" he scooted closer towards Dave, "Is a map of these apartments within a two mile radius from NYU and NYADA. I already talked to my dad about it, and you would have to talk to your dad about it, obviously. But I was wondering if you… You wanted to move in with me?"_

_"You want me…? To move in with you…?"_

_"All of these apartments here cost less than our cost of residence combined. I just thought it seemed like a good idea since we're such good friends anyway, well… I'd rather find a place with somebody I know, but if you don't want to I'd completely understand because I know I can be overbearing and—"_

_"Kurt," Dave rasped._

_"Huh?"_

_"I'd love to be your roommate," Dave said, as though he still couldn't believe it._

_"Really?" Kurt asked, surprised._

_"Yeah."_

_"Oh, okay. That's…_ Wow. _That makes me really happy, David. You saying _yes_ is better than anything you could have bought me. Really."_

_Kurt threw his arms around Dave, hugging him tightly._

_"You know I'm going to have to find some way to top this, right?" Dave asked softly, closing his eyes as he found himself surrounded by the smell of Kurt's wintery cologne. _

_"You can try," Kurt said, and Dave could feel Kurt squeezing him a little tighter. "I'm so glad you're my friend, David. You're really going to make some man really happy someday."_

_Dave felt his heart clench, but it was quickly soothed by Kurt's touch. Even if he and Kurt would only ever be friends, he could at least indulge in the thought that, sure… Maybe someday he would meet a guy who loved him as much as he did, but for now, he was perfectly content with the fact that he was able to bring some iota of happiness to the person that he loved now._

* * *

Dave watched as Kurt pulled his hand out from underneath his.

"I feel like such an asshole," Kurt said, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. He steepled his fingers in front of his lips.

"Wha—Hey!" Dave said moving towards Kurt when he saw the tears in his eyes. He rubbed his hands soothingly up and down his thighs. "I just told you that was one of the best Christmas presents anyone has ever gotten me. I mean… Look at where we are now, huh?" Dave said reassuringly as he craned his neck to kiss Kurt's cheek.

"I should have known, even then," Kurt said sadly.

"What? The way I felt about you?" Dave asked confused, considering how he had told Kurt during their senior year that he had feelings for him. He cupped Kurt's cheek so that he would look at him.

"No… That I had feelings for you."

"Oh, come on, Kurt. You don't have to lie to make me feel better," Dave grimaced.

"You're my perfect guy," Kurt said giving Dave a watery smile. "And you were so patient and kind and just… Amazing." Kurt took Dave's face in his hands and kissed him tenderly, letting his fingertips trace his jaw.

"You don't have to make me sound like a saint. You didn't owe me anything. I would have loved you in any way I could, even if it was just as a friend."

"And I say that sneaking into your bed that night two summers ago after you picked me up from the airport was one of the best decisions I could have made. After asking you to move in, of course."

Dave laughed, finally returning the pecks Kurt was littering upon his cheek by kissing his neck.

"Remember how I told you I would have to find a way to top that Christmas gift you gave me," Dave mumbled into Kurt neck. Kurt gently pushed him away so he could see him.

"Yes…" Kurt said carefully, if not a little nervously.

"Hold on." Dave got up and moved to the tree, leaning down to sift through the armful of gifts at the foot of it.

"What are you doing?" Kurt stood up, taking a tentative step towards Dave and wrapping his arms around himself as if he just got a chill, despite the heater being on.

"On Christmas Eve, my parents would always let me open one present before I went to sleep." He explained. "I think that maybe we should enact such a tradition, starting as of this year." Dave stood up. When he turned around he had a small, wrapped box in his hand.

"David, what…"

"Here," Dave said, placing the small box into Kurt's shaking hands. Both of them had tears in their eyes, both from recollecting upon what had happened during their previous Christmases together as well as what they both knew was about to happen now.

Dave bit his lip, taking a step back as Kurt slid his finger under the tape holding together the blue, snowflake decorated paper. After he broke the seal, he let the paper fall to the carpeted floor, leaving only a black, velvety box in his hands.

"David…" Kurt choked. A few fat tears fell past his thick lashes and onto his ruddy cheeks. He sniffled , and Dave couldn't help do the same as Kurt hid his face with one hand, so that all Dave could see were his bright blue irises appearing, even brighter due to the puffy redness around his eyes. Dave took the box from Kurt's hands as he dropped down to one knee.

"Kurt…" Dave quickly became choked up and he had to pause, allowing Kurt to let out a joyful laugh as he shook his head.

"Kurt, I know what you're thinking right now. We still have one more semester left of school and we both have careers to look forward to, as well as the inevitability that you are going to become a world-renowned, Tony Winning Star." Kurt let out a sob of a laugh. "But you need to know that… This isn't me proposing. This is me _promising._ Promising to love you as long as I have the breath in me to do so… Promising to remain faithful, as I know there is not one single person out there who could make me as happy as you do, and promising to continue to learn from my mistakes and become an even better person than what you have already helped me become. And whether it's one, or five, or even ten years from now… I'll still be here, waiting to try my hardest to make you as happy as you made me… If you let me."

Kurt exhaled heavily, as Dave opened the box revealing a silver band with cross-hatching design lined with two white gold bands running parallel to it both above and below. Kurt wiped the tears off of his face with the back of his hand.

"You already made me so happy, David. I love you so much." Dave took his hand, squeezing it lightly. "So how could I pass up a deal like that?" Kurt gave Dave a watery smile and nodded rapidly. "I couldn't possibly imagine the rest of my life without you. Of course I will marry you."

Dave let out a relieved laugh as he took the ring out of the box, which he set on the ground next to him before gently sliding the ring on to Kurt's trembling hand, and Kurt mumbled _"It's beautiful" _as he did so.

As Dave stood up, Kurt launched himself at his fiancé and wrapped his arms around his neck as he was lifted off the ground.

"Told you I would one-up your gift…" Dave mumbled and Kurt chuckled into his neck, inhaling his scent. "Eventually," he added.

"And I told you that you that I _knew_ you were my perfect man," Kurt said softly. "A Christmas engagement… I think you know me too well."

They stood like that until Dave, who was facing away from the tree, felt Kurt freeze in his arms, his hands no longer running down his back. Worried, he pulled away only to see a sly smile on his still slightly pink and tear-stained face. Dave didn't think anything could be more beautiful.

"You know… I think you were right," Kurt said.

"Right about what?"

"About that being enough tinsel on the tree," Kurt said, getting a mischievous glint in his eye. "Take me to bed, David... I think it's time to remind you that tying cherry stems isn't the only thing I can do with this tongue."

Dave couldn't help the wave of arousal that washed over him at Kurt's innuendo before lifting him easily off the ground. Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck, gazing at him lovingly as his engagement ring glittered from the light of the tree.

Dave knew they might not get married in a year, or even five, but for Kurt he could wait. He knew time had a way of working itself out in their favor, and as Blue Eyes' voice followed the two of them into their bedroom, he knew that more than ever.

_'Through the years we'll always be together,_

_If the fates allow._

_ Hang a shining star upon the highest bough,_

_ And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.'_

* * *

_**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, my lovelies. :) Let's hope it's one filled with Kurtofsky feels.**_


End file.
